Mobile communication devices are typically associated with a service plan offered by a particular wireless communication service provider. When the mobile device is outside of the wireless coverage area of the network infrastructure of the wireless communication service provider, the mobile device may not be capable of conducting communication activity, although there may be wireless coverage available at that location that is provided by other wireless communication service providers. Some wireless communication service providers make roaming agreements with alternative service providers such that a wireless communication service provider can obtain a wireless link from the other wireless communication service provider. Such cellular roaming may involve the mobile communication device authenticating with the cell site of the other wireless communication service provider (i.e., the cell site of the roaming network provider) based on wireless credentials stored in a SIM card of the mobile communication device and provided to the cell site. Said in other words, the cell site may authenticate the roaming mobile communication device with the roaming network provider and not back in the home network.